Locked Secrets OLD
by AidoRockz
Summary: This story is being redone. It is still based on a one shot but I am giving it a heavy make over. Please just go straight to the last page for a preview of what the rewrite will look like
1. Please read the last chapter

**Chapter 1  
**

**This is yet another role play story. No haters please.**

* * *

**Ashlen's P.O.V**

Flashes of red painted walls and a floor. Flashes of random people flashed before my eyes. Even though the faces were blurred out, they were still clear enough to scare me. My eyes flashed open and I let out a startled scream, it barely hearable from all the fan girls. I finally relaxed when I realized I was still against the tree I feel asleep against.

"Man, not again." I moaned in a whisper, rubbing a hand across my face with a sigh. I then looked up and smirked when I heard Zero Kiryu give a shout.

"Oiiiiii, GET BACK! I'm gonna pull all of your eyeballs out if you don't!" My best friend and roommate shouted a threat as she chibi flailed. Just like they did with Zero, the fan girls shrank back.

I chuckled at her as I stood from my spot so she would be able to see the smirk I was giving her.

"Those two make the perfect couple." I teased her silently as I looked at the two prefects.

Now, since I did know about the vampire as well, I was not a perfect myself. One of reasons was because of my past; even if I couldn't remember it all. Another reason was that the Headmaster knew about my past and didn't want to put me through anything. The last reason was that only Sakura and Headmaster Cross knew I knew about vampires in the first place.

Anyways, somehow Sakura seemed to have heard my remark since she then turned to look at me with a glare.

"We are _not_!" She denied and I could only laugh hard and hold my sides.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was starting to get angry as the stupid fan girls of the Night Class kept screaming and trying to push their way to the front of the group. Zero had already shouted at the girls but that didn't work on all the girls. There were still too many here.

"Oiiiiii, GET BACK! I'm gonna pull all of your eyeballs out if you don't!" I threatened darkly as I gave a chibi flail. I smirked in satisfaction when they obeyed my orders.

"Those two make the perfect couple." I heard a girl whisper teasingly. Not just any girl ether; my roommate and best friend; Ashlen Baker. I knew she was talking about Zero and me.

"We are _not_!" I shouted to her as I glared yet all she did was laugh at me. I only ignored it as I noticed a girl sneaking out of the line. I went behind her back with an evil aura behind the background as darkness covered my eyes with 2 red evil glinting eyes.

"Oi… you know what I'll do if you don't get back to the line in one second." I threatened darkly yet calmly. The girl whimpered and quickly moved around me to get back to the others.

"Good job, Sakura." I heard Zero commented me. I looked at him to see him glaring at his own group of girls. I gave him a closed eyed smile and a thumbs up.

"Thanks." I thanked in a bright tone before I went to Yuki's side to help her out.

"Thanks, Sakura." She thanked me with a sincere smile.

**Ashlen's P.O.V**

I sighed with a smile as I continued to watch the perfects do their job. I was once again thankful that I didn't have to do what they did. Even through all the yelling, and my ear plugs, I could hear Sakura complaining to Yuki and Zero.

"This is so hard. I think I'm going to gave rabies from these girls." I heard her say bluntly as I watched her mushroom sight while rubbing the back of the neck.

"That's only one more good reason to put them down." Zero tisked as I saw a grin on his face. "Prepare yourselves; the gates are starting to open." He warned.

I was once again glade that I wore ear plugs. Even if the screaming got louder, it was still dulled to me. I watched the Night Class come out, the pureblood vampire, Kaname Kuran out in front and I watched him stop in front of the two perfect girls.

"Yuki, thank you for all your hard work. You as well, Sakura." The Kuran pureblood smiled at them. I saw Yuki and Sakura both bow to them but didn't pay attention to their words.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"This is so hard. I think I'm going to gave rabies from these girls." I said bluntly, mushroom dropping as I rubbed the back of my neck. I heard Zero tisk and I turned to look at him.

"That's only one more good reason to put them down." Zero said with a grin on his face. "Prepare yourselves; the gates are starting to open." He warned, clearly annoyed as the girls screamed louder.

I nodded my head at the boy with a serious like expression on my face. I cracked my fingers as I smirked coolly, a little evilly.

"Let the torture begin." I said in a dramatically dangerous tone voice while I grinned smugly.

The girls got even lour then before and began to push even harder when the vampires began to walk out. I began to shot glares at them before Kaname Kuran walked over to Yuki and me.

"Yuki, thank you for all your hard work. You as well, Sakura." The Kuran pureblood smiled at us. Yuki blushed as we both bowed at him.

"It's my job, Kaname-Sama." Yuki said with a smile while we straightened ourselves up.

"It's my duty, Kaname-Sama." I said brightly with a grin. For some reason Kaname smiled sadly.

"Please don't talk so formal with me; it makes me sad." Kaname said as he reached out a hand to stroke one of us.

"Not so fast, Kuran. Class is about to begin." Zero said with a glare and grabbed Kaname's arm before he could touch us.

"Zero! That's not nice. Let Kaname-sama go." Yuki said with a small angry voice, mix with a sad pout. I gently touched his lower elbow.

"Zero. Let Kaname Go. He can't go to school if you don't let him go." I reasoned in a calm voice as I looked at Zero warmly to calm him down a bit. I didn't notice that I didn't add '-Sama' at the end of Kaname's name.

Zero's glare seem to harden for a moment before he finally let go of the purblood; harshly. I sighed and shook my head at him.

"Zero-Kun." I cooed his name. "You're just too nice." I compliment with a bored face. The boy only huffed and looked away to glare at more fan girls.

"Come on, Kaname-San, we don't want to be late for class." Takuma Ichijo said brightly with a smile that matched his tone.

"Ichi-Kuuun! Good afternoon… or early evening." I greeted him cheerfully with a just as cheerful smile.

"Good evening, Sakura-Chan." Ichijo greeted me back in that happy, cheerful tone of his. I laughed slightly.

"Have a nice evening, Ichi-kun!" I chirped with a bright smile. Yuki smiled at us.

"You two look like a couple. That is if I didn't already know you don't like each other that way. Or do you?" Yuki teased a bit as she smiled. I just looked at her intently with a blank look. Yuki just sweat drop a bit as she nervously laughed. Takuma also sweat dropped a little before he took Kaname's arm.

"Sorry, girls, we need to go." he said before gently dragging Kaname along.

I still looked at Yuki intently with my blank look as she held her hands up for defense.

"I was just joking, Sakura-chan." She said with a nervous face as I swiftly look at away from.

**Ashlen's P.O.V**

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I watched Hanabusa Aido, one of the Night Class vampire, flirt with his Day Class fan girls. I sort of had a crush on the blond vampire, but would never show him like the fan girls did.

I suddenly ignored everything as my head started to hurt. As I held it, I knew my mind was trying to bring up the locked memories but they were locked up years ago.

"Hey, Ashlen, are you OK?" A voice asked and I looked u up to see Sakura in front of me.

"Yeah, my head just hurts a little." I sighed before looking back at Aido. "Why does he have to be so annoying yet so cute at the same time?" I whispered with another sigh.

"He's annoying because it makes him more cute, in your eyes." My friend teased me, having heard my comment. "Plus all of the other girls make him act like that." She reminded me that I was not the only one who had a crush on him. I looked down with a small blush.

"Yeah, yeah. At least I don't scream his name and try to jump him." I pointed out and crossed my arms with a small pout. She only smirked back at me.

"That's good. But you still like him, you can't deny it." Sakura said as she stretched and yawn. I blushed a little more and waved my arms up and down a bit.

"So, you like Zero." I said in defense before frowning. 'At least Zero notices you too.' I added in my head since I didn't want to sound like one of those girls that get heart broken if their crush never looks their way. Sakura blushed a bit as she blinked.

"I dooo soo not!" She denied, crossing her arms and stretching out the words. "Even if I do, he will just think I'm a close friend or something like that." She told me as she wag her finger in front of me.

"At least he thinks something of you." I pointed out with a sad smile. Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Well I think Aido notices you too because I sometimes see him looking at you." She told me as she smirked a bit. "Looks like someone has a secret admirer." Sakura teased in a sing song tone with a wide grin. I look at Sakura with a surprised look before sighing again.

"Yeah right. He probably thinks I'm just another fan girl." I crossed my arms.

Being this upset over a boy was really unlike me and I knew if my foster brother found out he.... well I'm not sure how he'd react. Sakura grinned again

"But every time I see him looking at you he looks like he is in some sort in a daze." She said again with a small smirk. I sighed and tapped a finger on my arm to think.

"Well, maybe then." I said before looking at Aido once again

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I rolled my eyes at my friend. I knew for a fact that Aido liked her by the way I spotted him looking at her. It _may _not be the same like that Ashlen felt for him. Yet it was a like enough to know he had _some _feelings for her.

My thoughts were cut off when a felt a hand touch one of my shoulders. I turned around to see Hanabusa Aido, smiling childishly.

"Good evening, Aido." I greeted him with a smile

"Good evening Sakura-Chan." He greeted me back and returned my smile. I then turned to look at Ashlen with a smirk.

"Good luck, the both of you." I smirked before I skipped off back to Zero. "You're leaving her alone what that idoit?" Zero asked me with a raised eyebrow. I laughed a little.  
"Of course. This is her chance." I answered with a wide grin. "Is Zero jealous?" I cooed a teased with a battling eyelashes as I giggled a bit. Zero shook his head.

"No. You know how he is with girls and their blood." he told me. I just shrugged as I yawn.

"It's okay. If he does try to bite her, I'll beat him to dust." I reassured with a smirk.

"Not if I do it first." Zero smirked back and I pouted

"But I wanna do it." I whined childishly.

**Ashlen's P.O.V**

When Sakura walked away I felt like glaring after her for purposely leaving me alone with the vampire. Yet I didn't and Aido grinned childishly at me.

"Good morning, Ashlen-chan!" He said childishly with a bright grin that matched.

"Don't you mean good evening, Aido-Sempai?" I asked, using the honorific in his name since I was a little nervous; even if I never used those things. He seemed to ignore my question as he grinned.

"You don't need to call me with -sempai." He said with a childish smile. I looked down with an embarrassed blushed and nodded.

"Alright, sorry." I said and could feel the girls glaring since I was the only one getting Hanabusa Aido's attention Aido continued to smile childishly.

"I got to go now." He said before kissing my cheek. "Bye Ashlen-chan!" He said in a happy tone with a wide childish grin as he waved at me before going to the classroom.

I just stood there in shock, touching the spot on my cheek where he had kissed me. I would have never expected that.

"You _witch_. You cast a spell on our Idol. Why else would he kiss _you_." A girl shirked at me.

'Shit.' I thought before I began to run away from the angry fan girls. I ran until I was hiding behind Sakura.

"Is something the matter miss?" she asked innocently with a innocent smile, putting her left hand on her hip. The girl stopped running but didn't stop glaring.

"Idol-Sempai _kissed _her!" She complained and pointed to me as I hid behind Sakura as I gasped for air from all the running. Sakura tilted her head with a small smile.

"And what's the problem with that?" She asked calmly.

"Why would he kiss _her _of all people? She has only been here for three months." The girl said in jealous anger

"Because she's prettier than you." Sakura remarked with a small smug smirk. I smiled in gratitude to her.

The girl looked madder and I thought of some revenge. When no one was looking I used a spell to untie her shoes before tying them back together so she'd fall when she fell. The vampires were far enough anyway anyways.

"Whatever." The girl huffed before falling on her stomach when she tried to take a step. Sakura snickered as she looked at me with a thumbs up.

"Nice." She whispered a compliment. I grinned at her.

"Thanks. I'm going to the Dorm to take my medicine; my head is still hurting me." I complained as I massaged my forehead again My friend nodded and began to skip to the male prefect.

"Alright, take care." She called back to me.

I sighed deeper as I ran back to my dorm to take the medicine that would help my brain from stopping to try and remember those memories and keep my head from hurting. The memories where locked from a reason and I knew they were meant to stay locked

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"So, what was that about?" Zero asked me, seeming calmer since most people were now gone. I just grinned.

"Nothing." I said mischievously with a small smirk. "Soooo, Yuki- Chan is going to patrol in the sun dorms while I patrol in the forest and Zero-kun will patrols in the moon dorms." I instructed with a small chibi teacher figurine. Yuki just giggled as she nodded and chibi-like salute.

"Roger Captain Sakura!" Yuki said playfully as I chibi-like nodded.

"Good Sargent!" I said playfully back as we both giggled. Zero Crossed his arms.

"Why do I have to patrol around the home of those leaches?" He complained almost childishly.I heard his complain as I smirk.

"Because you are the great hunter, oh wise one." I said playfully with a wide grin, giggling. I then ran off into the forest before he could argue with me anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Ashlen's P.O.V**

I sighed deeply when I got back to my dorm room. I sat at the desk, taking a few of my pain pills before I started to write a letter.

'Hey, I only have 2 you know what's left. Can you send me more in a envelop? Thanks, miss ya and love ya bro'

I smiled as I read my letter over quickly before I whistled for a messenger owl to take the note to my foster brother. It took the note from me in it's beak and flew out the window.

So once the bird was long gone I got off the desk chair to sit on the window sill to get some fresh air until my head felt better. I smiled as I could actually feel the pain disappear. When all the pain was gone, I smile some more and jumped out the window to the forest, where I knew Sakura would be.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I stretched my arms into the air and yawn deeply.

"Now it's patrolling time." I chirped with determination as I skipped through the woods to look everywhere. I was looking to see if some Day Class students had snuck out.

After a while of not finding anyone, I got bored and stood against a tree to rest.

"I'll just rest for a few minutes before I start patrolling again." I said to myself as I stretched once again.

"Hello, Sakura." A girl from my side said. I turned to see Ashlen and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing out here? Even though you're my friend, you still need to follow the rules. Go back now. It's unfair to the other girls back in the Sun Dorms." I told her as I wagged my finger at her. "Even though they are over-all so annoying." I mumbled to myself as I placed my hands on my hips. Ashlen sighed and only sat on the ground on her knees.

"I need the fresh air to help me calm down from my dream. You aren't the only one with 'lost' memories so you know how that can feel like." She told me, sounding a little sad. I just tilted my head to the side with a questioning face. So? It's all in the past." I said simply as I gulped a few breathes of air. "Well… I'll just leave you here. Go back in a few minutes, OK?" I ask before I skipped away.

**Ashlen's P.O.V**

I smiled to myself when I saw my friend leaning against a tree, stretching lazily into the air.

"Hello, Sakura." I said as I walked over to her. She looked at me, surprised and raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing out here? Even though you're my friend, you still need to follow the rules. Go back now. It's unfair to the other girls back in the Sun Dorms." Sakura told me as she wagged her finger at me. I sighed and sat on my knees.

"I need the fresh air to help me calm down from my dream. You aren't the only one with 'lost' memories so you know how that can feel like." I reminded her as I looked up at the sky. Through the corner of my eyes I saw the girl tilt her head.

"So? It's all in the past." She said in a simple tone and I heard her take a few gulps of air. "Well… I'll just leave you here. Go back in a few minutes, OK?" I heard her ask before I heard her walking away. I sighed and nodded.

"Right." I whispered more to myself then her, since I knew she was gone. I brought my legs up and hugged them, resting my head on my knees.

**Kaname's P.O.V**

I sighed softly to myself as I walked around the school grounds. I had left the class room since it had become really bored. Anyways, being the pureblood of the school I got the right to do so without getting into any trouble.

"Idiot teacher." I muttered to myself before I spotted Sakura not too far away from where I was. Smiling to myself a little, I walked over to the girl to talk to her.

"Good evening, Sakura-Chan." I greeted her with a thin smile.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I had yawned, still bored when I heard Kaname Kuran call out to me. I looked at him and blinked.

"Ah... Hello Kaname-sama." I greeted back him with a small smile.

"Are you feeling tired?" Kaname asked me as he stepped closes to touch my cheek I blushed a bit as I looked at his hand in surprise.

"U-Ummm.. No. Just.. b-bored." I slowly answered as a felt a little nervous and stunned. Kaname continue to smile before he pulled his hand back

"Well, thank you for working this hard and this late. I'm sure you'd rather be sleeping." Kaname said in a gentle tone I nodded as I bowed.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama." I thanked him softly as I smiled widely at him and waved before running back to the dorms.

**Kaname's P.O.V**

Once Sakura was out of sight, I sighed deeply with a hint of sadness.

"If Sakura remembered what had happened in her past she wouldn't act like that." I whispered to myself before I walked back to the Moon Dorms to go to my room.

**Ashlen's P.O.V**

After about ten minutes of sitting outside, I returned to my room without anyone seeing me. When I got back I saw a large brown envelop on my bed with a dozen lumpy things in them. I smiled since I know what they were.

Smiling, I walked over to my bed, sitting on it and picking up the envelop. I opened it and pushed in, my hand to feeling a piece of paper. I pulled it out to see it was a note so I read it.

'Hey, when are you coming home, even for a simple visit? I miss you. Anyways, here you go, just like you asked. Love u to

Ichiru'

The second after I read the letter, the door burst open and Sakura walked in with a wide grin.

"Hello." She chirped happily, skipping to her bed and sat onto it with a yawn.

"Hi, Sakura." I greeted her back. She grinned at me.

"What's up, Ashlen-Chan? Oh… what's that?" She asked curiously as she stood from her bed and snatched the letter away from me.

"It's nothing; just something from my foster brother." I said, slightly embarrassed. I stood and tried to grab the letter from her but she got to her bed first and I saw her read the note.

I didn't want her to read it because I wasn't sure if Zero had told Sakura about his twin and if he had things could get bad. Ichiru didn't want his brother to know where he was and if Zero knew I had lived with him; while I wouldn't know what would happen.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I slammed the door of the dorm room I shared with Ashlen open with a wide grin on my face.

"Hello." I chirped happily as I skipped to my bed and sat on it as I yawned a bit. "What's up, Ashlen-Chan? Oh…. What's that?" I asked as my expression changed into curiosity when I say the note.

I stood up as I snatched the letter from her before going back to my bed as I read the letter. Ashlen blushed as she tried to grab the note back from me.

"It's nothing; something from my foster brother." she said, looking slightly embarrassed. I blink as I still read the letter some more as I moved it away from the girl's reach.

"Hm... But he doesn't seem like a foster brother. He's like your boyfriend. Didn't know you had one. So Why Hanabusa?" I asked as I finished reading it. "Ichiru... Hmmm... Maybe Zero knows him." I mumbled to myself as I shrugged.

"Ichiru is just a boy that is my foster brother. We lived together for almost 5 years." Ashlen frowned as she looked down. "Also. Aido isn't by boyfriend." The girl said as she crossed her arms with a pout.

"That's not what I mean, Idiot. Just a Foster Brother? I thought he was your boyfriend." I said bluntly as I laid down on my bed. The girl shook her head.

"No. Besides the woman, we are all we have. That is before I came here and now I have much more but Ichiru is lonely. I became his sister after his family was killed." I hear her say in a soft, sad tone. I only hummed to myself, closing my eyes as I fell asleep.

**Ashlen's P.O.V**

"Hm... But he doesn't seem like a foster brother. He's like your boyfriend. Didn't know you had one. So Why Hanabusa?" Sakura asked me as she looked up from the note.

"Ichiru is just a boy that is my foster brother. We lived together for almost 5 years." I told her as I looked down to the ground. "Also. Aido isn't by boyfriend. "I said, crossing my arms and pouting.

"That's not what I mean, Idiot. Just a Foster Brother? I thought he was your boyfriend." Sakura said bluntly as she laid on her bed. I shook my head.

"No. Besides the woman, we are all we have. That is before I came here and now I have much more but Ichiru is lonely. I became his sister after his family was killed." I told her sadly at the memory of being told. Sakura just seemed to hum and fall asleep without answering me.

I sweat dropped and looked at the girl. I doubted that she even heard what I had said. Sighing, I stood to walk over to her and take the note back before going back to my bed and crawled in, yawning tiredly before falling asleep myself


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**~Night Class~**

Ruka was glaring at the air as she stared at the window where Kaname had been before he left. She felt that the real reason he had left was to talk to the human girls, Yuki or Sakura.

"Those stupid human bitches." She whispered harshly but it didn't go unheard.

"Isn't that a bit harsh, Ruka? I mean they didn't do anything to you." Kain asked with a soft frown. The girl glared with a huff.

"I don't care." She crossed her arms against her chest. Takuma just smiled a bit nervous-like.

"Ruka-Chan, Kain is right. It's very harsh." Takuma agreed with a small smile.

"Ruka is just being stubborn and jealous like always." Aido childishly teased her as he snickered a bit. Ruka's face got red in anger and embarrassment.

"Oh, shut up you idiot!" She snapped at Aido, balling her hands into fists as if threatening to hit him with it.

"Ruka, calm down." Kain said as he tried to keep a fight from breaking out. He wanted to keep the peace between them.

"Humph. But it's true." Aido argued childishly with a mischievous-like grin. "Too bad Kaname-sama doesn't like you back." Aido childishly mocked the female vampire.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Ruka screamed as she slammed her fist on her desk hard. "At least I don't waist my time flirting with all those human's." She snapped at Aido while death glaring Aido glared right back at her.

"At least I'm not _that_ obsessive." He childishly pointed out as he silently declared a challenge. Takuma just sweat drop, knowing this might not end well.

"Then I dare you to go a week without flirting with the girls." Ruka said with a smug smirk. Aido 'humped' as he smirked a bit.

"Fine, I wont flirt!" He accepted her challenge with a grin. Ruka grinned back and chuckled.

"This should be fun to see."She grinned. Kain sighed.

"Fine, if you are really going to do this should there be ground rules set? I, for one, don't want to listen to any fighting again." He said to try to reason with his cousin and crush.

"But isn't this good, Kain-kun? They are getting along with each other." Takuma asked and said with a smile.

**"**Yes, but I mean is normal talking should be aloud. If that's not talked about something can be mistaken and another fight will start." Kain explained his reason for rules.

Takuma just shrugged with a smile as he continued back to whatever he was doing. Ruka looked at Kain and thought about it.

"I have no idea who he'd _talk _to but fine, that's acceptable. But, if you do flirt with someone, you have to do something." The female said with devilish grin. Aido nodded with determination.

"You bet on it Kaname-obsessor!" He challenged and teased her a bit with a smirk. Ruka glared for a moment before smiling again.

"Actually, if you lose, I dare you to wear a dress of my choice, with high heels, and walk around the school grounds." Ruka said with a smirk and dark chuckle. Aido sweat drop and got a little nervous but he was still determined to win as he nodded with determination.

"Wow, poor Aido-San." Rima murmured as she shared her pokki with Shiki

Shiki just nodded as he munched/bit into his pokki. Takuma just smiled at the others.

"It's good you two are getting along well." He commented. Aido just pouted at the modals comments.

"Hey! I can do it!" He said, standing up from his seat and slamming his hand on his desk with a childish pout..

"Right. Is it OK if I want to take pictures?" Rima asked in a dull tone but with a thin, teasing, smile on her lips. Aido's right eye twitched as he glared at her.

"No." He childishly said as he pouted, sitting back down and stayed quiet. Kain sighed and rolled his eyes while the models smirked.

"This is going to be fun." Ruka repeated with a low snicker and rubbed her hands together. Takuma just sweat dropped again as he shook his head.

"It's good to see everyone is getting along each other so well." Takuma said happily with a bright smile as the other vampire's sweat drop.

"You seem a little too cheerful tonight, Ichijo-San." Shiki said dully as he started on a new stick of pokki.

"I'm just happy to see you all get so along well with each other." Takuma said with a happy grin as some sparkly thingies showed around his face. Rima, along with the other vampires, only sweat dropped.

"You're a vampire, Ichijo-san yet you act a lot more like you're a human." Rima said dully as she went for another pokki but the box was empty. "Oi Shiki. You finished it all." Rima complained a little in her normal dull tone. Shiki looked at the box with a childish like O look.

"Here." Shiki said, reaching into his book back and pulling out a box of full pokki to hold it over to the girl beside him. Rima took the box, opening it to pull out a few sticks to munch on.

"You two eat too much pokki." Kain said in a dull, bored tone before covering a yawn with his hand.

"Alight, class dismissed." The teacher announced suddenly, gathering his things before walking out of the glass.

The night class stood up as they went outside. Takuma frowned as he looked around, noticing that the purblood wasn't there.

"Where is Kaname-kun?" he asked out loud, taking one more look around to see if Kaname was there and he just didn't notice him.

"He said he was going back to the Moon Dorms about half an hour ago." Kain answered, walking with his hands in his pockets as he looked at his cousin. "So, you're taking your bet with Ruka serious?" He asked, a small frown on his face. Aido just nodded his head with determination.

"Of course, Akatsuki! I can't back down on a challenge and I can't lose to a Kaname-obsessor!" He said.

Kain rolled his eyes before grunting.

"You're fans are going to be a big pain about this and will try to get your attention." He sighed and rubbed his forehead

"I'll just ignore them." Aido said with a childish grin. Kain couldn't stop a smirk.

"Yeah, that will be harder then you think. You've always craved attention." He snickered lowly in teasing his cousin**. **Aido pouted and glared at his cousin.

"Hey!" He shouted with childishly. Kain snickered a little more before walking on ahead


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I watched as Ashlen slept under her blanket, being really lazy. I blinked at her before my look turned blank.

"Ashlen-Chan, wake up." I said blankly as I continued to look at her with a chibi face. I heard the girl grunt and she hid deeper in her blanket.

"Go away mom." She whispered, still sounding half asleep. For that reason I ignored the mom thing as I shrugged and shook my head.

"Fine . I'll just tell the teacher that you wouldn't get up and he'll give you three weeks of detention." I said bluntly before turning around to walk outside. I heard an annoyed growl come from under the blanket.

"It'd be funner to cure more Level-Es than to go to class." Ashlen said and I turned to see her pushing the blanket off her with a smirked smile.

"You're an idiot; it's a Saturday." I said with an innocent, kiddy smile. Ashlen glared at me and threw her pillow at me.

"Jerk." She said to me. I dodged the pillow and frowned at her.

"I didn't mean it. You just wouldn't get up. Humph. I'm going, Stupid." I said with a harsh glare as I opened the door and I went outside just to slam the door harshly very loud as I walked away with a glare on my face.

**Ashlen's P.O.V**

"Ashlen-Chan, wake up." I heard the voice of my mother tell me. I grunted and hid deeper in my bed.

"Go away, mom." I whispered to her, still really tired.

"Fine . I'll just tell the teacher that you wouldn't get up and he'll give you three weeks of detention." My mom, actually Sakura threatened as I growled annoyingly and pulled the blanket off me in time to see her leaving.

"It'd be funner to cure more Level-Es than to go to class." I told her, my voice still filled with sleep as I looked at my friend. Sakura looked back at me with an innocent, childish grin.

"You're an idiot; it's a Saturday." I said with her voice just as innocent. I glared at her and picked up my pillow at her.

"Jerk." I said to her as she dodged the pillow. I didn't _really_ mean it; I was just annoyed at being woken up early on a Saturday. Sakura frowned at me.

"I didn't mean it. You just wouldn't get up. Humph. I'm going, Stupid." Sakura snapped at me harshly, slamming the door closed behind her as she left the room.

I sighed, shaking my head as I used magic to make dressing myself faster. I didn't mean to make Sakura made at me like that; I was just annoyed at being woken. She should have known I didn't really mean anything,

Once I was ready I used more magic to teleport myself where Sakura was. I appeared to her side and luckily, no one else was there to see me puff from out of nowhere.

"You take things way to serious." I told her, grinning as I stretched my arms into the air. Sakura ignored me as she walked past me. I rolled my eyes at that as walked after my friend.

"What will I do now?" I heard her whispered, obviously to herself as she smiled brightly. I still answered anyways.

"Let's just go into town. I got a few more formulas with me and we can go get some ice cream." I told her. Since I knew Sakura liked ice cream; more when I paid, I was hoping she'd react to that.

"Ehhh, maybe I'll go bother Zero or Yuki." Sakura said, obviously still ignoring me, which made me sweat drop. "It's worth a try." She added with a giggle.

"Fine, I'll go into town alone. See you later." I told Sakura before turning away from her and headed for the main gate out of the school.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was still annoyed at Ashlen so when she suddenly appeared out of nowhere I decided I'd ignore her for now.

"What will I do now?" I asked myself, swaying to the sides while I walked with a bright smile on my face, ignoring Ashlen's comment.

"Let's just go into town. I got a few more formulas with me and we can go get some ice cream." I heard Ashlen's other comment but still pretended not to listen. I didn't really care much for ice cream today anyways. I just tapped on my chin in a thinking way.

"Ehhh, maybe I'll go bother Zero or Yuki." I suggested to myself, smiling. "It's worth a try." I added with a giggle.

"Fine, I'll go into town alone. See you later." I heard Ashlen say, turning around and walking off. I smiled to myself as I walked in another direction. "Nature, here I come." I smiled happily with a giggle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**

* * *

Sakurai's Day**

I sighed to myself softly as I went to the horse stables, where I knew I'd fine Zero. I stretched my arms into the air a bit before I scratched the side of my head. When I got to the entrance I heard Zero's voice.

"Mmm, stop it, Lily." I heard the voice of Zero say and I guessed the horse was nudging him wake. Giggle, I ran into stables, happy.

"Hurrah! Hello horses!" I chirped happily to myself as I twirled in circles and skipped with a bright close-eyed smile.

"Mmm, stop it, Lily." I heard the voice of Zero say and I turned to see While Lily nudging him awake. The horse kept nudging him until the vampire hunter pushed the horse away from him.

"You seem cheerful today." Zero asked me in a tired dull tone. I looked at him before grinning widely at him as I glompped him. He omhped as the air was taken out of him.

"Zeroooo! Since I love you too much, I'll tell you why I'm cheerful today." I chirped happily with a wide close-eyed bright smile.

"Alright, why is it?" He asked me as he rubbed one of his eyes. I smirked at him.

"You look like a sleepy little boy. It's so cute." I teased a bit with a small childish smile. "It's a Saturday; lots of people sleep in. Besides, we had to patrol last night so I'm tired." He said as if reminding me with another yawn. I just blinked as I pouted.

"My plan didn't go well." I mumbled low to myself as I sighed a bit. "What plan?" Zero ask, stretching his arms in the air before tilting his head to the side lightly, looking at me. I just smiled a bit.

"It's a secret." I simply said as I stood up. "Zero-kun... What does it feel like to... be a Level-E vampire?" I asked out of the blue as I looked up in a daydream state. I looked back down to see the boy with a pained look in his eyes as he looked down.

"I'm not Level-E, yet." He said sadly I scratched the back of my head.

"I'm sorry. But what does it feel like to be a vampire?" I said and asked as I tilted my head with a questioning face. Zero looked up.

"You honestly want to know? Fine, beside the blood lust, night vision and instincts, it's no real difference from being human. Still, I hate it." He frowned and glared at the air. I smiled a bit warmly as I patted his head.

"Geez Zero, Maybe you'll go back to your human self." I said warmly with an eyes-closed warm smile. The boy nodded his head slowly.

"I wish but there is no known way." He sighed sadly. I smiled a bit.

"I'm sure there are. Have you been drinking the pills?" I asked as I tilted my head once again with a questioning face. Zero shook his head.

"They make me feel sick." He sighed I stared at him blankly in a few seconds as I sighed and shook my head a bit.

"You have got to drink it Zero-kun. It will stop your bloodlust." I said with a small grin. "What's the last time you drink?" I asked with a lopsided smile. Zero looked down.

"Two weeks ago. My body can't handle the tablets." He said in a sad tone. I sighed again with closed eyes as I shook my head. I went on my knees in front of him as I pulled down my collar to show my neck. I pushed the back of his head closer to my exposed neck.

"Drink." I dully ordered the boy. I saw Zero stared at me for a moment before looking away.

"No, I don't want nor need it." He denied me, trying to fight off his blood lust instead. I sighed in exaggeration as I shook my head in disappointment and closed eyes with a mix of an annoying and troubling face. I looked at him with intent serious eyes as I pushed the back of his head until I almost feel his mouth very near on my neck.

"Drink." I ordered sternly in a serious tone. "You'll get bloodlust in a few hours if you don't." I said to him as I dropped my head on his shoulder. Zero eyes widened in surprise as his mouth gaped open a little.

Zero finally sighed deeply, shakily as his head in defeat before I watched eyes turned red and he slowly bit into the skin of my neck. I buried my face on his shoulder to allow me rest and him more room.

"Drink all you want. Just don't kill me by sucking _all_ my blood." I said whisperily as I smiled a bit before I soon fall asleep.

**Zero's P.O.V**

I sighed against Sakura's throat as I continued to drink her blood as slowly as I could. I took only a couple of deep gulps before pulling my damned fangs out of her neck.

"School sucks." Sakura groaned in her sleep as she moved her head a bit away from my shoulder. I stared at Sakura sadly, hugging her closer to my chest at I dipped my face in her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." I said sadly before noticing there was still blood on Sakura's neck. The vampire inside of me took over and I leaned down to clean it off.

**Kaname's P.O.V**

I glared when I saw Sakura in Zero Kiryu's lap with the x-human licking the blood from the wounds on her neck. I had come out to the stables in the first place since I smelt Sakura's blood. I stepped closer and saw blood on Kiryu's mouth so he had ate messily. What's worse was Sakura was already sleeping but Kiryu was still licking away at her blood.

"Don't you dare think of biting Sakura again, Level-D vampire." I warned the boy threateningly as I continued to glare at him. Kiryu finally looked up at me, returning my glare.

"She forced me to bite her, if you need to know Kuran." The soon to be Level-E growled at me and I couldn't force down the sad frown. Why would Sakura force him to do such a thing and why would finally give in after four years?

"Besides when did you think you can order me around, Kuran?" Zero snarled angrily and I finally was able to glare again.

"I'm warning you, Let her go." I warned again as I narrowed my eyes at him in a glare. "Because you are just a Level-D vampire. You'll both hurt Yuki and especially sakura. You'll fall into a level-e soon." I tired to answer as calmly as I could though still glared. "Tell me, Kiryu, was Sakura's blood that delicious?" I asked seriously watching the shock appear on his face.

The Level-D pushed Sakura off his lap and beside him. There he stood up to look at me face to face.

"I've fought it for four years, Kuran. I can fight it off for even longer." He dare bared his fangs at me in a hiss before leaving the stables.

I sighed and glared at Kiryu's back before turning back around to look at Sakura's sleeping body. I sighed again before walking over to pick her up, kissing her neck to heal her wounds Kiryu had made. I licked up the blood that stained her lips.

"You shouldn't put yourself in trouble." I whispered to the girl sadly before talking her to the Moon Dorms to leave her rest.

**Ashlen's Day**

As I was walking down the street, I sighed, still thinking of what happened early as I stuffed my hands into my pant pockets. My right hand clutched one of the viles incase I had to make a fast move.

I hoped that Sakura would be in a better mood by the time I got back to the school. I knew she was unhappy with me so she needed some time to cool off. She'd never stay mad at me forever.

I started to hum a random tune to myself as I continue to walk down the street. I knew that it was about time that a Level-E vampire would attacked me. It _had _almost been an hour so now I was even more on alert than before. I stopped walking and sighed, rubbing a hand down my face.

"I wonder if Sakura forgave me yet." I whispered to myself "I call her a jerk, she calls me stupid. And I didn't even mean she was a real jerk; I was just still half asleep." I talked to myself with a deep sigh

**Level-E/No P.O.V**

A level-e vampire snickered evilly as he jumped from building to building. He eyed a humming girl with hunger as he licked his lips. The vampire hid himself as he eyed the girl with even more hunger. He was going to eat her but make it a surprise attack.

The girl suddenly stopped walking for some reason and the Level-E vampire that was still on the building watching her grinned wickedly. He prepared his claws and got ready to attack.

**Ashlen's P.O.V  
**I grint my teeth together to keep from screaming, though I bent down a little as I grabbed to grip my arm. Now that my blood was out of my skin, it would give off it's true smell, not the smell that I hid it under years ago.

"You bastard." I hissed at the Level-E vampire that was grinned evilly at me while laughing.

The vampire suddenly charged at her as he scratched her arms. He laughed wickedly evil as he grinned evilly.

"You're blood smells sooo good. Give it to me." The vampire spoke, licking his lips with a hungry lust. Knowing he could talk let me know he had at fifty persent human blood so my cure would work on him.

I had to work fast or my blood would attract other vampires. I took the vile out of my pocket and flipped off the lid so the needle point would show.

"Come at me then, vampire." I challenged him, getting ready for the fight soon to come. The Level-E man grinned even more evil if possible before charging at me with his claws bared.

I waited for just the right moment. When he was close enough to me, I grabbed the man's arm and quickly injected the cure into his blood stream.

The man screamed in pain as he suddenly drop to the ground. He mumbled incoherent words as he glared at my face with an evil expression mixed with pain.

"Hey, it's painful but worth it; you'll be human again soon." I told him gently with a deep sigh, letter out of his arm. The vampire's body shook a bit as he slowly falls asleep. The vampire shook a bit as he groaned in pain.

I stepped over the vampire before sighing, I grabbed the man's arms and dragged him where someone could seeand help him. I left him sitting up in an ally before walking away.

I sighed once more as I looked down at the vampire before remembering my arm. I put my hand over it to heal the skin so it will stop bleeding.

I wobbled my way back to the school. After the first man the second one had cut my left leg and a third one had cut my side along with the same arm as the first. They stopped bleeding fast but I still had blood stained on my skin and clothes.

**Kaien Cross's P.O.V**

I was talking a walk in the schoolyard with a happy smile on my face. I had wanted the fresh air and I loved to watch all my students having fun.

I blinked when I saw someone familiar not too far from where I was. I walked a little closer to this person and my eyes widened in shock when I realized who it was.

"Ashlen?! What happened to you?! You're covered in blood. Come, come. Let's get you into the infirmary before you're blood attracts attention from ether class." I said hurryingly as I rushed my _niece _with me inside the school.

**Ashlen's P.O.V**

I looked up at the man my family had been friends with since before I was born and nodded. Since he was such a close family friend, he had sort of become an uncle figure.

"X-humans," I whispered to the man, knowing he'd understand right away. He was one of the very few people that knew of my cure. 

Kaien Cross nodded his head with an understanding look as he pushed me through the infirmary and to a bed before going to get medicine for my wounds. 

I frowned as I sat on the bed, awaiting for the medicine with dread. Chairman Cross always used the stingy stuff. He said it kills germs instantly but that didn't excuse the sting of pain it gave you. 

"There were three of them, all back to human. All with no memory of being a vampire ether." I mumbled in a loud whisper so he could hear from the other side of the room. 

**Kaien's P.O.V**

I nodded my head to allow Ashlen I heard her before finally finding the medicine I needed to help heal Ashlen's wounds with some cotton swabs. I sat in a chair in front of her to start rubbing the blood away. The girl winced and flinched her leg away from me.

"I hate that stuff." Ashlen grumbled rather childishly and pouted just the same way. I chuckled and smiled at her as I continued to rub the liquid on her.

"Now, now. At least it will get healed." I told her happy that, even though she was attacked three times, she could still be herself. It made me happy to see her like that.

"They'd heal ether way; I'm not human, remember?" She reminded me and I offered her a sad smile.

"Even if you are a witch, you will still be human." I told her gently to make her feel better. She only look down and sighed.

"My parents would tell me that as well. Yet it's hard to believe since humans can't do this." She told be before making a fireball in her hand. It was put out seconds later. I sighed before smiling calmly, like a father, or in her case, an uncle would.

"Even that, you are still human no matter if you have powers or immortality. You will still be a human, Ashlen." I gently touched her cheek and spoke calmly with a hint of wisdom as I smiled some more. Ashlen nodded with a sigh and I could see herself pushing back the tears.

"I miss my parents." She whispered softly and I hung my head a little.

It was a shame for them to be killed when she was only ten years old. Its good Ashlen hand memory looked up; she didn't deserve to be force to remember that. I stood up and patted her head with a comforting smile since I was down wiping the blood off.

"I think they miss you too, Ashlen." I patted her head once more before heading for the door. "You better get some rest, Ashlen-chan. There is school tomorrow." I said cheerfully, glade that my niece was OK, before closing the door behind me.

Now that I was alone I let my face drop, taking off my glasses to rub my forehead as I made my way back to my office. It was really sad that every kid that I end up looking after had murdered parents. I was grateful for the kids I got to look after but it was still really sad.

As I got to my office I put my glasses back on my face. I sat at my desk and pulled out an old picture of Ashlen and her parents.

"Ashlen is growing up to be a fine young woman. Her parents would be very proud if only they were still alive….." I trialed off and looked at Linda and James Baker, smiling sadly. 'Ashlen really loves and misses you. I kind of miss you as well. You both were really good friends." I said to the adults in the picture, smiling sadly. I sighed once more before putting the picture away


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**

* * *

Ashlen's P.O.V**

I groaned slightly in my sleep before opening and rubbing my eyes. I noticed that I was still in the infirmary with my uniform on the side table beside the bed.

'Chairman must have brought them over for me; or told Yuki to do it.' I thought as I smiled softly at the thought the person gave into bringing it hear. I yawned, making sure no one else was in the room as I got dressed.

Once I was ready. I lefy the infirmary and only had to walk down a few halls before I got to my classroom. I got in, got to my seat and decided to nap until the others got there.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I yawned as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked at my side and the blinked as I notice that I was not in my room but someone else's room. I blinked fast many times as I sat up quickly.

"Wha..?"I whispered and tried to figure just where I was.

"Sakura, how do you feel?" I heard Kaname's voice ask. I turn my head to see him standing in the corner.

I tilted my head at the pureblood with a questioning face.

"What am I doing here, Kaname-Sama?" I asked the vampire in a childish tone.

"I found you past out with Zero." Kaname answered and I could hear the harshness in his voice.

I blinked before it finally hit me. I scratched the back of my head, looking down.

"A-haha.. Yeah... He didn't drink two weeks now. I thought it would be safe if he drank my blood before he went in bloodlust somewhere else." I explained as I gave him a eyes-closed a little nervous smile.

"So you thought you could put yourself in danger?" Kaname demanded me and I could tell he was holding in his, trying anger. I looked back at the pureblood and scratched the back of my neck some more.

"I was just helping Zero." I said softly and smiled nervously at Kaname. He sighed deeply and rubbing his forehead.

"You're much too caring." The vampire told me softly, showing me a small, soft smile. I laughed and scratched my neck some more.

"Zero is ….. a good guy." I said lowly while smiling softly. "Kaname-Sama is too." I added quickly with her my grin growing wider. Kaname just smiled at me and patted the top of my head gentle like.

"Your classes will be starting in an half an hour. I got an extra uniform here you can change into to save time." The vampire told me told, smiling gently, almost sad like. I nodded as I stood up from the bed and bowed at him.

"Thank you, Kaname-Sama." I thanked him with a bright smile. "Now, where's my uniform?" I asked cheerfully with a happy grin.

"On the side table." Kaname answered me before leaving the bedroom, I guess so I could dress.

**Kaname's P.O.V**

I watched Sakura sleep until the sun started to rise in the sky and she finally yawned, opening her eyes to look around. I couldn't help but smirk at the confused look on her face.

"Sakura, how do to you feel?" I asked softly, standing from my seat in the corner. Sakura tilted her head at me with a questioning look.

"What am I doing here, Kaname-Sama?" She asked me, not bothering to answer my question.

"I found you past out with Zero." I told her, trying to keep my tone calm since I was still mad.

Sakura blinked her head, looking like she forgot until a moment later. She rubbed the back of her head, looking down as if she was ashamed in herself.

"A-haha.. Yeah... He didn't drink two weeks now. I thought it would be safe if he drank my blood before he went in bloodlust somewhere else." Sakura told me, closing her eyes as she smiled nervously. I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

"So you thought you could put yourself in danger?" I asked, trying hard not to show her how made I really was. She looked back at me and rubbed her neck some more.

"I was just helping Zero." She smiled nervously at me. I sighed deeply, rubbing my forehead.

"You're much too caring." I told her softly, offering a small smile. Sakura laughed as she continued to rub her neck.

"Zero is ….. a good guy." She said lowly while smiling. "Kaname-Sama is too." She added quickly with her grin growing wider. I just smiled and patted the top of her head.

"Your classes will be starting in an half an hour. I got an extra uniform here you can change into to save time." I told her, smiling gently. Sakura nodded as she got out of my bed and bowed to me.

"Thank you, Kaname-Sama." Sakura thanked me in a cheerful tone and happy grin. "Now, where is my uniform?" She asked me and I turned for the door.

"On the side table." I told her before I walked out the door. I was leaving to let Sakura undress and redress. After a couple minutes, Sakura came out of the room dressed.

"Thank you again, Kaname-Sama." She thanked me with a bright smile. "At least I won't get detention." She chirped happily, waving to me as she ran for the stairs to leave the Moon Dorms.

I smiled as I watched Sakura leave. When she was out of sight I sighed deeply before walking back into my room. I laid upon my bed and placed a arm over my eyes.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I burst to the classroom door effectively giving out a loud slamming door processing. I looked to see no teacher as I sighed in relief.

"SAFE!" I shouted victoriously,

"Hey." I heard a girl call to me sleepily. I looked over to see it was Ashlen and grinned at her. I walked over to sit beside her.

"You look sleepy. Didn't have a nice sleep?" I asked as I stretched before placing my arms on my desk in front of me.

"I slept in the infirmary last night. " Ashlen told me, rubbing her eyes sleepily. I blinked as I looked at her.

"Why though? Is our dorm room locked and you forgot to bring a key?" I asked with a tilted head.

"I was attacked by three x-humans and yes, the door is locked and I do have a key." Ashlen whispered so no one could listen in. I nodded in understanding and laid back in my seat.

"And who saved you?" I whispered back to Ashlen.

"No one. I only got a few cuts on my body with Kaien took care for me." She whispered back. I knew Headmaster Cross was Ashlen's _Uncle _so I was used to her calling him by his name.

I just nodded as I waved back at Yuki when I notice that she waved at me. I smiled a bit as I closed my eyes. I suddenly heard Ashlen grumble and noticed that the teacher came in.

"Oy, everyone be quiet and lets being." He announced loudly. I moaned a bit in annoyance.

"I feel like dying." I mumbled to myself.

"Tell me about it." Ashlen agreed with me.

**Ashlen's P.O.V**

I lifted my head from my desk when I heard a shout. I looked over to the door to see it was Sakura.

"Hey." I greeted her, still feeling tired. Sakura grinned when she saw me and came over to sit next to me..

"You look sleepy. Didn't have a nice sleep?" she asked as she stretched before laying her arms on top of her desk.

"I slept in the infirmary last night. " I told her while I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. With my one covered eye I saw Sakura blink at me.

"Why though? Is out dorm room licked and you forgot to bring a key?" She asked with a tilted head.

"I was attacked by three x-humans and yes, the door is locked and I do have a key." I whispered so no one could listen in. Sakura nodded at me as she laid back in her seat.

"And who saved you?" She whispered back.

"No one. I only got a few cuts on my body with Kaien took care for me." I whispered back.

It was unusual to call the Headmaster by his first name but I didn't care. Since he was a family friend, and like my uncle, he let me.

I smiled to myself. Sakura was the first one to not to ask why I call the headmaster by his first name. I felt happy about it. I don't even remember if I told her my family was old friends with him. Maybe I did. I grumbled under my breath as the teacher comes in.

"Oy, everyone be quiet and lets being." He announced loudly. Sakura moaned in annoyance.

"I feel like dying." She mumbled to herself.

"Tell me about it." I grunted before just randomly daydreaming to pass the time faster.


	7. Rewriting

I am planning on rewriting this story. This is still based on a role play but some issues will be gravely edited, such as OOCness and Mary-Sue ness will be edited. It will be edited under a new story folder. If you find this version interested -despite all the bad spelling, OOCness and Mary-sue ness. please give a review. I will be keeping it in first person but far more details will be added


	8. Preview of rewrite

_**Ashlen's P.O.V**_

Blood covered walls and a floor filled my vision. Flashes of people I didn't know littered the room, two of which were dead. Every person I saw had a blurred out face and I couldn't tell what gender they were. However every the scene still played it's effect in scaring me. Upon waking up I screamed but it went unnoticed by all the nose made by the Night Class fan girls. Letting out a loud exhale I relaxed when I realized it was just a dream.

"Aw man, not again." I groaned to myself, rubbing my hands across my face with an exhausted sigh. This was about the fifth time this month I had that nightmare.

My name is Ashlen Cook. I was originally born in Canada but my parents would often visit Japan and take me with them. Their reason for doing this was my parents had friends in Japan. One of those friends had turned out to be Kaien Cross, who I had grown up to know as a uncle figure. For a while it stayed like that. Every month my parents would bring me to Japan to visit Kaien and I had found out about vampires. However, when I was twelve, everything changed.

I don't remember many details about what happened but my parents ended up getting murdered. The reason to why I couldn't remember had nothing to do with my age. I couldn't remember what happened because my memory was locked up; that much I know. I was born into a family of elemental wizards; which meant we cast mainly spells that had to do with the four elements. Still my family could do basic magic and I was smart enough to know my memories had been locked up.

Anyways after my parents were killed I became scared, that I knew as a fact. The next thing I could actually remember was zapping myself back to Japan. I had wanted to find Kaien, explain what happened even though I couldn't remember. Or did I remember the reason at the time? Now that I _try _to remember I can't even who locked up my memories; wizard or vampire... Anyways long story short I never ended up finding Kaien and instead was adopted by a vampire woman and her human servant.

Before meeting the woman that took me in I don't have many memories of what happened in Japan. I think I may have asked the woman to lock the memories up for me. In that cause perhaps it was her that also locked up the memory of my parents' death. I couldn't remember either way. Heh. Anyways it had been two year later that Kaien had found me. He had wanted to adopt me but I declined his offer with promises to visit often. I can't say he wasn't exactly surprised and confused but he accepted my offer only if I attended his high school when I turned fifteen. I accepted.

Now I was on my second year of Cross Academy. Yep, I was sixteen years old now. Life at Cross Academy was alright but I did miss the times I spent away from my _mother _and foster brother. However I have been able to make a few friends while at school. My best friend was a girl name Sakura Sayuri. She had been my roommate last year and again this year. She was also a prefect along with Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross.

Despite my knowledge of vampires I wasn't a vampire myself. There are a couple of reasons as to why and as to why Headmaster Cross never forced me to be one. One reason was my past, even if I couldn't remember, obviously involved vampires. My uncle happened to know about my past and didn't want to trigger any of the memories I had lost. The biggest reason was only the Headmaster and Sakura knew I knew about vampires in the first place.

"Hey! GET BACK HERE NOW!" The voice of my best friend and roommate shouted, pulling me out of my thoughts. I chuckled under my breath as I saw her arms flailing up and down from where I sat.

"I said come back! If you don't I'm gonna pull your eyeballs out one at a time!"

I swear if we weren't friends and hadn't been living together for the last year, as in school year, she would scare me. I couldn't saw the same for the Day Class girls though. Sakura had the same effect on fan girls that Zero did. That was probably because Sakura was a vampire hunter like Zero and the two had been friends since they were children. Or at least so I was told.

Continuing to chuckle I stood up from my spot against the tree. Dusting off any loss grass and dirt that attached to me, I walked through the sea of fan girls. I wasn't surprised one little bit as I was shoved and yelled at by passing girls. According to them I shouldn't be allowed to cut to the front simply because I was friends with a prefects. I simply ignored then as I continued to make my way to the front until I was sure Sakura could see me.

"You know, Sakura, you and Zero make the perfect couple." I told her teasingly, my arms crossed across my chest. I knew she had a crush on Kiryu but she also had a bad temper, which is why she glared at me rather then started blushing.

"We are _not _a couple and never will be!" She shouted in denial. I could only laugh as I imagined steam coming out of her ears.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

This evening was like any other day. The Day Class girls swarmed the Night Class gates and it was up to us prefects to stop them. At first the job was rather easy as the girls never tried getting too close. They were like shy children with a innocent crush. Now I wouldn't put rape behind these girls. To make matters worse a lot of these girls had begun to get braver and stronger. Not even my eyeball threat worked on all the girls. I'd seriously do it as well if it weren't for the fact I'd get in a load of shit for it afterwords.

The only good thing about today was Zero was actually here on time for once. Things were always harder when it as just Yuki and me. Don't get me wrong, I really loved the girl, in a sisterly kind of way. It's just she needed more training in how to scare the Day Class girls. Ashlen could have been a good prefect as well if it wasn't for her past trauma. I didn't know what that trauma was but I was told that by becoming a prefect Ashlen might regain some forgotten memories that were better off forgotten.

"You know, Sakura, you and Zero make the perfect couple." I heard the voice of my roommate, who I had previously thought was still napping by the tree. Her comment caught me off guard and I found myself balling my hand into a fist.

"We are _not _a couple and never will be!" I shouted angrily. She only laughed at me which caused me to glare at her.

Yeah so maybe I did have a crush on Zero. Growing up I had know him while his parents were still alive. I was friends with both him back in the day. Hell sometimes Toga Yagari would allow me to join in on their vampire hunter lessons. However the night Zero and his family were attacked I hadn't been able see him until I came to the school. Even though I learned he was now a vampire I was glad he was alive. However I didn't know what to feel more sorry for; that he was now a vampire, a orphan or living with Kaien Cross.

However I still sometimes I had to remind myself why I was friends with this girl. We actually had very little in common, besides enjoying teasing each other. We had some similarities as in we both liked sweets, we both liked animals and we were both nothing like the slutty fan girls. However, most of all, we both had our memories locked up at a young age. Even still we had a difference in that; Ashlen only had secretions of her memory erased, I had my whole childhood erased from me.

You see my name is Sakura Sayuri but that is only my adoption name. I couldn't remember much of anything before the age of nine. All I can remember about that time was something happened to my birth family and I was forced to live with a foster family. I ran away from the first few families until I settled in with the Sayuri. They were vampire hunters and had begun to train me in the art of killing vampires. It was also around that time I was legally adopted as a Sayuri. Still, there are times I wonder about my true family.

However I pulled myself out of thought as I noticed a fan girl trying to get too close to the gates. Growling I snuck behind her and made the evillest face I could. Like Zero I have also mastered the art of giving off a dark, scary and even evil aura if I want to. I didn't even have to say anything and the girl froze in her tracks. Hmm, even though this job was fucking annoying I have to admit it's worth it to scare all these slutty snobs.

"Do I even need to tell you what I'll do if you don't step back in line?" I asked threateningly. The girl shivered and stepped back so I gladly went back to stand next to Ashlen.

"And yet I am the one that is scolded for being too mean." I heard Zero comment. I turned my attention to him to noticed a small smirk on his face, causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah, you'll always be a big softy." I teased before I ran over to help Yuki. Ashlen would be fine on her own; besides if she didn't want to get involved she should have stayed near her tree.


	9. Last author note

OK I posted the first chapter in Deadly Secrets. Chapter 1 is now over 3,000 words long and been cut into half


End file.
